earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Smoking Kills 4
Characters * Sandman * Judomaster * Vesper Fairchild * Tot Rodor * Wesley Dodds * Sonia Sato Location * Dodds Mansion, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * August 22nd 2017, 2127 Local Time VOX Archive * Vesper Fairchild: deep breath, cough, cough What hap- chains rattle, chains rattle, struggle, wooden chair wobbles, frantic breathing, gasp, cough * Sandman: modulated: Shh... You can avoid the drug's nastier side-effects if you only take a moment to just breathe. There... That's it. * Vesper Fairchild: cough, deep breath, exhale, deep breath, exhale, stifled cough Who... Who are you? * Judomaster: Don't play games with us. We know that you know who we are... * Vesper Fairchild: cough, cough, deep breath, exhale Okay... I know you're the Sandman and you're- * Judomaster: Not important. Face forward. * Sandman: footsteps modulated: What can you tell us about the Tobacconists' Club? * Vesper Fairchild: scoff The Tobacconists' Club? Why do you-? * Judomaster: We will ask the questions here! kicks chair * Vesper Fairchild: grunt Fine! Just- Calm down... I'm a member. What do you want to know about it? * Judomaster: We will ask the questions here! kicks chair * Vesper Fairchild: grunt Do you want membership? I can get you a membership! Just stop- * Sandman: modulated: Where is the safe? * Vesper Fairchild: chuckle You're going to rob the Tobacconists' Club? Good luck getting out of Gotham alive. * Judomaster: Excuse me? * Vesper Fairchild: scoff Even if you got past the security there, and the security is top-notch, you would never live long enough to spend even a fraction of that money. Tobacconists are nothing if not connected. They are Gotham's most elite, powerful people: Oswald Cobblepot, Derek Powers, Rupert Thorne, Lincoln March! * Judomaster: We are not afraid of them. * Vesper Fairchild: laughter You should be! * Sandman: modulated: You should be afraid of us... * Vesper Fairchild: Oh, I am... but here's the thing. You're not going to kill me. * Judomaster: Why not? Your personality isn't winning me over very quickly... * Vesper Fairchild: chuckle Because, honey, I'm worth a lot more to you alive than dead. That's why! * Judomaster: Why is that? * Sandman: modulated: She knows the combination to the safe. * Vesper Fairchild: chuckle Exactly! * Judomaster: scoff Big whoop. So do we. * Vesper Fairchild: scoff No, you don't. * Sandman: modulated: Fifty-two... Thirty-eight... Twenty-seven... * Vesper Fairchild: gasp How do you-? * Judomaster: Not your concern. What you should be concerned about is telling us where it is. * Vesper Fairchild: How do you know the supposed combination and yet don't know where to find the safe? * Judomaster: What did I say about asking questions? * Sandman: modulated: She's stalling... * Judomaster: Only because she doesn't know we deactivated her security necklace... gloved hand brushing, broken circuitry clattering, chuckle * Vesper Fairchild: Fine then... Kill me. Go ahead... See what happens when you do that. * Sandman: modulated: What? You heard her. * Judomaster: kicking chair, scream, thud, clatter, chains rattle, footsteps, grapple, chair dragging, water splashing, glug, glug, glug How much? * Sandman: modulated: That's good... * Judomaster: And... a little extra for me... water splashing, gasp, cough, water spraying, gasp, gasp, chains rattle, clatter, thud Where's the safe? * Vesper Fairchild: cough, cough, chains rattle You really have no idea what you're doing... cough, cough, chains rattle You have no idea who you are dealing with. Do you? cough, cough, chains rattle Do you?! cough, cough, chains rattle By now, they've probably already found your taxi driver friend and are doing far worse to him than you're doing to me... Oh... He'll talk, alright. He'll talk and when he does- * Sandman: modulated: Leave her... metallic knock, metallic knock I said 'leave her'! * Judomaster: Right... latch, heavy door opens, footsteps: 2 instances, heavy door closes, loud latching What gives, Wes? * Wesley Dodds: air hiss, click, sigh You said you picked her up just before you gassed her, right? * Tot Rodor: That's what I said... and before you ask, that's also what I did, Wesley. I'm no amateur here. I've been using gas long before you were. * Sonia Sato: fabric contorts What? What is it? * Wesley Dodds: footsteps, clamber, office chair rolling She remembers Tot gassed her. * Tot Rodor: Impossible, unless- * Sonia Sato: No unless... It's impossible. Wesley's gas always wipes the memory for at least a solid hour before exposure. It's foolproof. * Tot Rodor: As I was going to say... unless Wesley here gave me a weak batch. * Wesley Dodds: That's even more impossible. * Tot Rodor: How else do you explain it?! * Wesley Dodds: dry chuckle I don't know... Maybe she's got something special about her genetics. * Tot Rodor: Could she have trained to develop an immunity to the gas, like Sonia? * Wesley Dodds: No. Not only would she need plenty of fresh samples to develop a regimen of exposure, but I checked her vitals when you brought her in. She was out. It affected her, just like it affects everyone else.... * Tot Rodor: Psychic shielding of some sort, then? * Wesley Dodds: Possible, but... No! No! She's not psychic! Look at her! She's a radio talk show host! * Sonia Sato: Who is also the wife of the mayor for a very powerful city... Maybe he's involved in some stuff. Maybe he needed to secure her memories as well. * Tot Rodor: You two are psychic. You tell me. What do we do from here? Renee needs to know where that safe is if she's going to find the evidence on who killed her friend! * Wesley Dodds: She'll have it, Tot... but first... Get her on the phone. Stall her for now... The Club is still open for some time. Sonia, put your mask back on. I need a blood sample. * Judomaster: fabric contorts, knuckles crack I thought you'd never ask. latch * Wesley Dodds: Uh-uh... Not that prisoner... sliding across surface No. I'll need some from a different prisoner... I'll need you to go to Arkham for me. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Smoking Kills 3. * Story continues in ObMod: Smoking Kills 5. * Debut of Wesley Dodds. Links and References * ObMod: Smoking Kills 4 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Wesley Dodds/Appearances Category:Sonia Sato/Appearances Category:Vesper Fairchild/Appearances Category:Tot Rodor/Appearances Category:Sandman & Judomaster/Appearances Category:Dodds Mansion/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline